


Paisagem

by Deneb_Rhode



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb_Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a luta contra Japeto, a Torre de Jamiel foi destruída e Mu de Áries está se curando de ferimentos graves. Mas como é aguentar a convalescença vendo seu parceiro trabalhar nos reparos da casa em trajes mais que displicentes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paisagem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

A brisa fresca entra pela janela e agita meus cabelos, respiro fundo tentando capturar o aroma quase etéreo dos ciprestes da montanha vizinha, qualquer coisa que acalme minha mente e meu corpo enfraquecido. Estou tremendo, o dia não está muito quente mas me sinto em uma fornalha, meu coração, meus sentidos todos em frenesi. E preso em uma cama, sentado inerte, recostado na cabeceira macia de almofadas novas, doente demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

E eu queria fazer alguma coisa...muita coisa...Lá embaixo, o objeto do meu desejo se ocupa carregando pedras e argamassa, consertando minha casa literalmente a troco de nada. Meu homem, meu parceiro, arcanjo guardião que me manteve vivo, meu herói. E que tem dividido a agenda diária em marcenaria, alvenaria, encanamentos, cozinha, enfermagem e atenções sem descanso, ora reerguendo as paredes arruinadas de minha torre, ora preparando minha sopa de convalescente, me dando remédios, fazendo curativos, ajeitando minhas almofadas, me fazendo carinho...ah, como tudo isso me faz mal!

Agarro minhas vestes, minha mão crispada tentando fazer esse ardume todo ir embora, sem sucesso. Estou sofrendo muito. Olho para cima: há dois dias tenho um teto de verdade sobre a cabeça. Na teoria isso é muito bom, não dormir mais tão exposto em uma tenda de lona improvisada, sem mosquitos do anoitecer e sem poeira de entulho trazida pelo vento. Na prática eu tenho agora uma cama sem pó de tijolo e sem insetos pra desviar minha atenção, um teto sólido que bloqueia o vento mais frio, fui do térreo rasteiro para um primeiro andar seguro, de onde tenho uma vista privilegiada, tanto da montanha quanto das coisas que acontecem em volta de mim.

Acreditem, isso ainda vai me deixar louco.

Ele carrega mais pedras, os músculos vigorosos majestosamente delineados se contraem ostensivos, brilhando, suados, fazendo minha mente galopar...Ao menos podia usar uma camisa enquanto faz isso...não, uma camisa não, um terno, uma burka, um traje de escafandrista, qualquer negócio!!! Desde que escondesse toda essa delícia apetitosa à qual estou condenado a não ter acesso. Estou preso nesta cama. Sentado, fraco, ferido, devorando com os olhos essa carne toda da qual ele não me deixa provar um só naco até segunda ordem.

Não que ele negue isso por maldade, ou simplesmente não me queira. Ao contrário: já confessou em palavras e gestos mais que óbvios que está sofrendo tanto ou mais que eu. Mal se agüenta de desejo e tem que se segurar, pro meu próprio bem. Tarefa árdua: seu corpo viçoso, saudável, tem clamado aos gritos alguma espécie de satisfação comigo, e eu daria de gosto se pudesse. Mas estou tão fraco...quero me entregar para ele e não tenho como. Ainda ontem eu mal conseguia dar uns passos, tossia sangue, sentia dores excruciantes. Meu corpo ficou muito ferido na luta contra Japeto, um titã lendário que voltou do limbo, pôs abaixo minha torre e quase me matou. Titã miserável, um dia vai me pagar! Japeto e é o responsável direto por eu estar aqui agora, preso numa cama, olhando esse homem, perfeito, suado e tentador pela janela...e sem poder fazer nada!

Eu tenho que ficar bom, ao menos pra compensar tanta agonia e tudo o que meu parceiro faz por mim. Desde a primeira noite que passei após a luta, semimorto, desacordado, com feridas no corpo inteiro e a casa reduzida a escombros, meu caboclo anjo da guarda fez questão de livrar-me zelosamente do desconforto e do frio, isso custasse o que custasse. O desconforto eliminou com trabalho, lançou mãos à obra, consertou uma cama tirada do meio do entulho, bateu o pó grosso dos cobertores e colchões, providenciou um abrigo melhor para mim ao lado de uma das raras paredes que ainda estavam de pé. Fez um lugar limpo e bom onde eu pudesse repousar tranqüilo, mesmo que minha casa ainda estivesse no chão. Depois foi à vila, comprou almofadas e remédios, tratou que eu ficasse confortável e ajeitado, em uma posição cômoda mas que não me fizesse mal.

O frio, resolveu de um jeito prático: à noite me tomava nos braços e dormia comigo aninhado sobre seu corpo moreno, eu sentindo seu cheiro bom de mato, o calor de sua pele aliviando minhas dores. Eu o olhava, cheio de amor e desejo, por vezes mordiscando-lhe os ombros, tocando-o sem pudor, provocando-o a fazer algo mais. Ele sorria: _“Calma, diabinho...tem tempo para tudo, você precisa ficar bom antes”_. Antes que eu protestasse, selava meus lábios com um beijo incendiado, faminto, me deixando sem ar e sem palavras, não me dando escolha a não ser desabar exausto sobre seu peito, mergulhando lentamente em um sono reparador.

Tem sido um martírio. Não sei para qual de nós é mais sofrido acordar de madrugada com a luxúria saltando do corpo de modo bem visível, em riste, úmida, cobrando no desespero alguma atitude de nossa parte, quase destroçando razão e bom-senso. Ia ser fácil acabar com isso, o maior problema é que eu talvez não agüentasse inteiro: tão ferido eu estou, tão arrebentado, uma noite de amor com ele pode sair muito cara, minhas condições precárias se arruinando de vez. Ele sabe disso. Fez das tripas coração por esses dias, segurou-se até agora, tudo para não me ferir, para não liquidar com o fiapo de saúde que ainda tenho.

Quando eu penso em que final doce esse não seria, me acabar de prazer nos braços dele, morrer de amor fogoso da carne e da alma, deixar meu último suspiro nos seus lábios...Esses lábios tão perfeitos, macios, abrasadores que tantas vezes percorreram meu corpo, me fazendo delirar. Lábios lá fora da torre, sorrindo calmamente enquanto transporta achas de lenha, as mãos poderosas erguendo os feixes nos ombros, a machadinha de cabo curto pendendo displicentemente da cintura do jeans, forçando o cós para baixo, expondo um pouco mais do que eu tanto gostaria de agarrar. Ah, inferno! Nunca na minha vida senti tanta inveja de um amontoado de pedaços de bétula e de uma machadinha!

Eu não devia me impressionar tanto, não devia mesmo. Afinal não estou vendo nada que eu não tenha visto, apalpado e consumido antes: já há alguns anos tenho tido essa doce rotina de usar e abusar desse homem inacreditável, saciar a fome de pele morena e me afogar no seu desejo torrencial, intenso. Cada músculo, cada contorno, cada reentrância e saliência, eu conheço todas tanto ou mais quanto conhecia cada quarto de minha casa; mais do que nas paredes de pedra sempre foi nesse corpo de deus das selvas e nessa alma de anjo que eu buscava refúgio e abrigo.

E talvez seja isso mesmo: fiquei tão mal-acostumado de tê-lo nu em minha cama, satisfazendo um por um dos meus desejos, que agora ter que me contentar em ficar parado, observando à distância ele se ocupar de outras coisas, se mostrando desse jeito enquanto trabalha, alheio, provocador, insinuando visões de seu físico escultural por dentro de uma calça surrada, ai, que os mestres me perdoem, isso é tortura demais! Ele pode até conseguir terminar de consertar a torre, mas acho que muito antes disso eu morro. Dos ferimentos ou de enfarte, talvez simplesmente de ansiedade.

Que eu posso fazer? Sou louco por ele. Uma loucura crônica e euforizante, que ainda há de acabar comigo. Eu o amo desesperadamente. E bem me preveniram de que o amor é uma coisa extremamente perigosa, e o desejo lascivo nos arrasta à ruína e à perdição. Amar desejando, de modo tão arrebatado, e não se curar de nenhum desses delírios mesmo após tanto tempo de vida em comum, isso é realmente mortal. O peso dos anos não mudou nada. Eu quero seu corpo. Eu amo sua alma. Como da primeira vez.

Estou condenado.

Eu não posso nem desviar o rosto, não posso me mexer, nem posso me deitar, tenho que ficar sentado quieto com a cara na janela! Adorável hipócrita me saiu esse homem, diz que quer que eu recupere a saúde, mas como??? Agora mesmo lá está ele, sacudindo as tranças branqueadas ao sol, espreguiçando-se como um gatão manhoso, ciente de que tem um corpo de prodígio, absoluta tentação...e ciente também que minha janela é virada para esse lado, que eu não tenho escolha senão olhar, e olhar...Ele não tem dó de mim?

Não, ele não tem. Após contemplar longamente o serviço feito, medindo calmamente os ajustes que acabou de fazer, agora deu de se refrescar com um balde de água virado nos ombros, eu não mereço!!! Se o suor já o fazia refulgir acobreado, agora não só brilha, mais que isso, castiga, desespera, me atormenta os sentidos! Eu não consigo olhar para outro lado, não tenho força para mover as pálpebras, apenas acompanho o balé hipnótico das gotas fartas percorrendo seu torso e caindo ao chão, diamantes fugazes sobre um colosso de bronze. Não consigo fechar os olhos, não consigo fechar a boca, apenas arfo dolorosamente no ritmo de meu coração disparado. Como eu queria estar lá para aparar cada uma dessas gotas, enxugar esses contornos colados no jeans, delinear cada um deles com meus dedos, com meus lábios, com meu sangue borbulhando, tão necessitado de algum alívio.

Me afundo nas almofadas, vermelho, sôfrego. Eu o quero e o quero agora, o corpo me mandando mensagens contraditórias, peito respirando curto, dolorido, feridas internas me fazendo tossir, a vontade dura e desperta me fazendo gemer baixinho. Toco minha carne sob as cobertas, na mente as imagens frenéticas de meu guerreiro me lançam nas brasas de um alvoroço lúbrico, dou um suspiro fundo. Os pulmões cortam de dor, arrancando-me um uivo estrangulado.

Ele largou o balde e vem correndo para a torre, deve ter me ouvido e está preocupado, imaginando se está acontecendo alguma coisa de ruim. Dito e feito: acabou de entrar no quarto depressa, sem camisa pra lhe cobrir os músculos, o jeans molhado reforçando os contornos onde não deveria, pelo bem de minha sanidade mental. Parece alarmado.

—Mu, eu ouvi você gemer, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você precisa de ajuda? O que houve?

Eu não digo nada, apenas continuo arfando, olhando para ele com uma expressão dolorida, necessitada, confusa, indecifrável. Ele se aproxima, sem imaginar direito o que eu estou querendo, ultrapassa inadvertidamente o limite seguro de um braço de distância. Vem até mim benevolente e apreensivo, tentando alcançar minha testa e medir alguma febre que justifique o rubor. Não lhe dou chance: abusando de minhas energias agarro seu braço e o puxo subitamente para perto, a surpresa mais do que minha força mirrada o fazendo tropeçar e cair sobre a cama. A perplexidade toma o lugar da agitação em seus olhos, uma das mãos tateando sobre minha pélvis túrgida, a outra se apoiando nas almofadas:

—Mu, mas o que...?

—Não diz nada. E u estou precisando...precisando muito...

Agarro-o pelas tranças e o beijo furiosamente, me grudando em seu tórax poderoso, ainda molhado. Em poucos instantes já sinto suas mãos envolvendo meu corpo, se esgueirando por baixo da túnica, marcando coxas e costas com a força de seus dedos. A língua se enrosca na minha, provando meu gosto de doente acamado como se fosse ambrosia, tento acompanhá-lo, a ansiedade fazendo dentes e lábios se tocarem num compartilhar selvagem. Aspiro fundo seu cheiro de floresta emaranhado em seu suor de homem, meus pulmões ardem como se eu respirasse fogo, eu não me importo: para apaziguar minha fome, eu aceitaria inalar as brasas vivas de um alto forno.

Meu caboclo me põe sobre suas ancas, seu desejo muito bem desperto sob a lona do jeans, pulsando contra meu corpo trêmulo; me agarro ao botão e ao zíper forçando a abertura. Ele me faz soltar, de um puxão me livra das roupas, a brisa da janela contra minha pele nua atiçando ainda mais o fogo que queima. Toma meu corpo franzino para si, arranhando com os dentes meus ombros e pescoço, eu só consigo gemer seu nome, febrilmente. As mãos enormes passeiam por mim, lendo dedicadas o Braille de cada espaço, cada centímetro de pele. Sinto um beliscão forte no baixo das costas enquanto um choque intenso se faz sentir desde minhas costelas mais altas, envolvendo o corpo inteiro.

E...desfaleço, o mundo se fechando em escuro, caio em uma nuvem, o cheiro delicioso de mato e suor ainda a girar em minha cabeça.

 

*******

 

Só fui acordar bem mais tarde, olhei a janela e vi estrelas salpicando a noite, a lua cheia boiando no céu, vertendo uma luz diáfana sobre o leito. Ao meu lado, me envolvendo num abraço acolhedor e tépido, meu moreno velava meu desmaio, pacificamente. O encarei ainda confuso, a mente perplexa começando a juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeças:

—O que diabos você fez comigo?

Ele riu, se ajeitando nas almofadas, estalando os dedos:

—Acupressura, método de massagem do-in de escola rara, esquecida. Cortesia do Mestre Ancião dos Cinco Picos de Rozan, aprendi numa viagem dessas mas nunca achei utilidade...bom, até agora. Aplicado do jeito certo, e com uma ajudazinha de cosmos vivo descarregado no ponto da estrela Hamal faz maravilhas, não?

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

—Você...você me “desligou”?!? Mas por que???

Ele me puxou para um beijo, sem fazer caso de minha indignação. Não resisti, me entreguei, deixei roubar meu fôlego. Ele me olhou firme nos olhos.

—Seus beijos ainda tem um gosto muito forte de sangue. Ia ser arriscado demais.

Me debrucei sobre ele, as palavras pesando sobre meus ombros como o jugo dos derrotados. Não conseguia disfarçar a frustração, mais ainda de saber que ele não iria se trair no juramento de me deixar minimamente saudável antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

—Alde, pelo amor de todos os deuses, eu não agüento mais...Ver você desse jeito em volta de mim, sem poder lhe tocar direito, sem poder fazer nada, ter você tão perto e não poder fazer amor com você, isso não é justo! Eu acho que vou morrer de nervoso se isso continuar. Você...você sente isso também, não sente...?

Ele suspirou.

—Sim, e ainda bem que do-in é auto-aplicável, ou eu já teria ficado completamente maluco. Mas vamos ter que ter paciência. Só mais uns dias, uma semana e acho que você vai estar melhor, daí tiramos o atraso, com direito a bônus, juros de mora, o que der para incluir. Isso não estou prometendo só para você, e sim para mim mesmo.

E me beijou novamente, as mãos envolvendo minhas costas, acariciando meus cabelos.

—Você é muito precioso para mim, diabinho. Muito. Não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. Sua vida para mim é tudo.

Eu o abracei forte, uma lágrima comovida rolando em meu rosto. Se ele soubesse o quanto é importante para mim, o quanto eu o quero bem...Não é coisa que dê para expressar com palavras.

—Ah, Aldebaran...

Ficamos ali abraçados sem dizer o que fosse, mãos dispostas em afagos, olhos perdidos uns nos outros, as almas em sublime consonância apenas aproveitando a graça do passar de minutos, horas, nem sei. Por fim, vencido pelo torpor que me alcançava a mente, me deixei acomodar nas almofadas, recostado alto mas bem confortável.

—Você precisa de sono de verdade, Mu. Boa noite.

—Ah, boa noite, meu caboclo. Eu te amo.

—E eu não sei?—disse-me, beijando minha testa e os lábios—E eu também te amo muito, meu diabinho, muito mesmo.

E antes que eu pegasse no sono, guardei uma sobra de consciência para fazer uma pergunta que bem ou mal quase esqueci, perdida no tormento afogueado que eu passei.

—Eu nem perguntei...que você fez de bom hoje? Você trabalhou muito...

—Nada de mais, me ocupei com algumas coisas do andar de baixo, consertando o banheiro grande. Aquele que tem a banheira enorme, quadrada, tipo termas romanas mas que só tinha água fria. Bom, fiz algumas modificações, montei um sistema de calefação simples para a água, agora já está pronto. Já dá para tomar banho quente de banheira...

Sorri. Ele estava trabalhando muito, não só consertava minha casa, ainda fazia melhoramentos. Nem sei se mereço tanto. Ele prosseguiu.

—...o que é muito bom, já que não preciso mais dar banho em você com uma bacia de agora em diante. Podemos entrar juntos na banheira e eu esfregar suas costas, suas pernas, seu umbigo... Que tal? Acho que vai ser divertido.

Ai, definitivamente eu não mereço! Mais uma semana de tormento, só que agora multiplicado, líquido e certo, com banheira de água quente e um gigante mestiço de índio nu e apetitoso dentro, tudo pra me aumentar o calor. Não sei o que vai ser de mim depois disso, nem ouso perguntar. Ele não diz nada, apenas me dá mais um beijo, sorrindo matreiro ante a minha cara de espanto, se acomoda na cama tranqüilamente caindo no sono dos justos. Eu não consigo mais dormir. Entre impressões confusas dele carregando pedras, água rolando sobre pele morena, jeans molhados, colados, beijos, carícias, mordidas, sussurros, gemidos, lá estou eu tentando achar o lugar na parte baixa das costas onde ele deu o beliscão e mais Hamal, nas minhas costelas de cima, lado direito, num lugar onde eu não consigo nem coçar. Que o do-in perdido me socorra, antes que seja tarde demais!

**Author's Note:**

> _Hamal é a estrela alfa da constelação de Áries, a protetora de Mu e por conseqüência o ponto cósmico mais importante de seu corpo. A localização no alto das costelas foi feita comparando a forma da constelação e a estrutura de chifre de carneiro nos ombros da armadura, seu detalhe mais peculiar._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fic dedicada aos velhos e novos tourocarneiristas & simpatizantes (Dark Shaka, Tanko, Lady Cygnus, Eros, Loka Loka, Senhorita Ki, Aiko, Sei Sady, Lyra-Orfeo, Kyubi-chan e outros) e também ao público de Episódio G da França, que parece já estar meio que entrando na "onda rural" em coletivo, seja pelo lado yaoi ou não. Isso é só o começo, depois tem mais.


End file.
